1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to navigation and, in particular, to navigation information for vehicles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing a display of aeronautical information.
2. Background:
Pilots rely on charts to operate an aircraft. A chart is a map including information used in the navigation of an aircraft. These charts may include areas over which an aircraft will fly. For example, charts of an airport and the area surrounding the airport also may be present.
These charts include many different types of information. For example, without limitation, the charts may include geographic boundaries, VHF omnidirectional range (VOR) navigation aids, procedures for landing, identification of runways, communications frequencies used by airports, waypoints, and other suitable information. These charts may be in paper or electronic form.
With the numerous amounts and types of information present, identifying information that a pilot needs to operate the aircraft for a particular flight plan or flight path may be difficult to find. A pilot may need to look for information needed for a particular flight plan from information that may not be applicable to the current flight. Information also may include notices to airman (NOTAMs). As a result, more time and effort than desired may be needed to identify information for use in operating an aircraft.
Therefore, it would be illustrative to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.